Buffs
Buffs and Debuffs power up and weaken your character respectively and can be found on a variety of items and in-game abilities. For the buffs that have a level after them, the higher the level, the stronger the effect. Buffs of the same type and level can't stack stack but buffs of different names or levels can stack. Eg: Attack lv1 (+80) and Attack lv2 (+120) would equal +200 to the attack stat, but two identical enchant buffs or two Attack lv1 buffs would not stack. Stat buffs improve the named stat by many points and come in three levels: Level 1: +80 points Level 2: +120 points Level 3: +200 points This allows a player to have a maximum of four hundred bonus points to any one stat (One level 1 buff, one level 2 buff and one level 3 buff). Buffs Warrior' ''Slayer''' Allows you to deal more damage to Warriors. Cleric' ''Slayer''' Allows you to deal more damage to Clerics. Mage' Slayer' Allows you to deal more damage to Mages. Attack' Up' Increases damage dealt by physical attacks. Magic Attack' Up' Increases damage dealt by magical attacks. Defence' Up' Decreases damage taken by physical attacks. Magic Defence' Up' Decreases damage taken by magical attacks. Guard Power' Up' Decreases damage taken by physical attacks whilst guarding. AntiMagic Guard' Up' Decreases damage taken by magical attacks whilst guarding. Hp' Up' Increases your maximum amount of Health Points. Ap' Up' Increases your maximum amount of Ability Points. Tactical Power' Up' Increases damage dealt from cannons and ballistas. Mobility Speed' Up' Increases your movement speed. Shorten Cool Down Lets you cast spells sooner. Conserve AP Skills use less Ability Points. Freeze Rate Down Decreased the chances of getting frozen by an Ice attack. KO Rate Down Decreases the chance of getting Knocked Out (not killed) and assists in having to move the joystick back and forth to recover. Stun Rate Down Decreases the chance of you getting slowed down by a Lightning attack. Get Hit & Gain AP You gain AP every time you are hit. Respawn Speed Up Decreases the time it takes you to respawn. Construction Speed Up Speeds up construction of towers, ballistas, cannons, ladders, and battering rams. Smash Power Up How far you throw you enemy, E.g. from a Warrior's charge. Smash Resistance Lowers the chance and/or distance of being knocked back and smash power up does the opposite to opponents. Anti-Materiel Up Lets you destroy enemy towers faster. Skill+ You will always start with this skill, and another skill of the same type (not including team skills,) and it makes it more powerful. Different skills have different effects. I don’t know exactly how they help, but would assume more damage, higher chance of applying a status effect, better buffs, and faster cast times for heal and resurrect. Experience Up You gain more XP in the match to unlock more skills quicker. It does not affect your overall score or rank. Smash/Stun Effect Regular attacks sometimes cause the smash (knockback) or stun effect. Debuffs There are also debuffs in purple. They have opposite effect of their buff counterparts making them bad for battle. As a rule of thumb try to avoid wearing items with Debuffs on them. These are removable via Item Modification. Item Modification Item Modification is when you move a buff from one item to another. In order to do this you need a item with an empty spot, and an item of the same type and class with a white buff you want to transfer. If the item you want to place a new buff on doesn’t have any open spaces, you can pay 800 Happy Stars to remove a white buff from it and give yourself an empty space. Make sure the item you want to take the buff from is not equipped on any of your characters. Once you have both items choosen (the item you want to add the buff to as the base item, and the item with the buff you want as the material item) the cost for the buff transfer changes based on the type and level of the buff. You can also use Happy Tickets instead of Happy Stars as payment. Remember that the material item used will be destroyed. Buffs and Items cannot be combined in any way. Only certain items can contain certain Buffs. For a list of which Items can carry which Buffs, see: Item Buffs